The present invention relates generally to reusable routing pouches, and more specifically to a novel reusable routing pouch with an erasable address block.
Reusable routing pouches, mailers or envelopes are commonly used in multiple office organizations to deliver written and other material between offices. Reusing envelopes is convenient and saves money.
Reusable routing pouches are typically made of kraft or other strong paper material and generally share three primary features--multiple address blocks, view holes and a reclosable closure flap.
Multiple address blocks are a series of consecutively-arranged spaces, or blocks, for writing in successive destination identifiers, or addresses. In use, the immediately previous address is marked through and the next address, or routing, block filled in with the new address. The marked-through previous address may also serve as a return address, but more often, because of insufficient marking through causes misrouting. The pouch can be continuously reused until all the address blocks are filled. To increase the number of times the pouch can be used, address blocks are generally printed on both sides of an envelope.
View holes are openings extending through two sides of the pouch material so that it is easily determined whether or not the pouch is empty.
Reclosable closure flaps seal material inside the pouch and include means for successively attaching and detaching the flap. The most common attachment means is a pair of grommeted buttons made of fiber material. One button is riveted on the outside of the flap and the other on the back of the pouch below the bottom edge of the closed flap. A string is permanently attached to one of the buttons so that it can be wound around both buttons to hold the flap closed. More recently, alternatives have appeared to address the problem of the time and complexity required in using button and string type fasteners. Tabs coated with new long-lasting tacky adhesives, which can be repeatedly attached and detached, have been used on the flaps of some newer pouches.
Unfortunately, current reusable routing pouches can only be used until all address blocks have been filled. They are then generally discarded, even though they are otherwise still usable. Even the general practice of printing address blocks on both sides of an envelope is still limited by the total surface area available on the envelope.
Further, the view holes, despite their utility, sacrifice much of the protection from the environment otherwise provided by the pouch or envelope.
Thus it is seen that there is a need for reusable routing pouches that do not have to be discarded when all the address blocks are filled, and for reusable routing pouches that preserve the utility of view holes without sacrificing the protection of an enclosure.
It is, therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a reusable routing pouch with reusable address blocks.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a reusable routing pouch that provides an indication of whether or not it is empty without sacrificing protection for its contents.
It is an object of the present invention to make economical the use of high strength and water resistant plastics for reusable routing pouches by increasing the number of times each pouch can be used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved pouch flap fastening means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting written-in addresses from being smudged or wiped off.
It is a feature of the present invention that it is stronger, more tear resistant and more waterproof than present reusable routing pouches.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is less expensive to use than prior art reusable routing pouches.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.